


Naked

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Comment_Fic Prompt: "The Hunger Games, Katniss/Johanna, morning"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

It was morning.   
  
When Joanna woke she found Katniss wasn't in bed any more. She got out of bed, nude. She stepped around the clothes scattered on the bedroom floor. She smiled at the memory.   
  
 _Katniss pulling off her top, kissing her lips in a searing hunger, stooping to kiss and suck on her breast._  
  
She didn't call for her. She didn’t know what Katniss would be feeling or thinking. Everdeen was a difficult women to read. Maybe she'd freaked out. Maybe she'd run away. Maybe she'd abandoned her like so many others before her.   
  
Wherever she was she was still naked. Johanna noted that Katniss' clothing was still on the floor too.   
  
 _She had yanked off Katniss' panties with one hand before burying her face between her thighs, tongue sliding between slick folds._    
  
Johanna licked her lips and she could still taste Katniss there. She left the bedroom, took a glance in the bathroom then spotted Katniss through the window. She was outside on the deck. Johanna went out and joined her. Katniss didn't turn to her or say anything. She just looked out into the forest. Johanna stepped up beside her and took her hand.   
  
Katniss kept starting out. Like she was longing to run or to hunt or to just be amongst the trees where there was cover and safety. Where she could hide. Birds sang. Something big rustled behind some bushes. Maybe a deer or something.   
  
The cool morning air raised goosebumps on Johanna's skin and made her nipples hard.   
  
They stood. Hand in hand. Silent.   
  
Eventually Katniss spoke. "I don't regret it." She squeezed Johanna's hand.   
  
"Neither do I."   
  
"I want to do it again."   
  
"Me too."   
  
"It's scary how much I want to do it again," Katniss spoke softly, but there was still certainly there.   
  
"It's not scary to me."   
  
Katniss finally turned her gaze to Johanna. Johanna didn't know if she was going to slap her or kiss her. Maybe Katniss didn't know herself.   
  
Neither minded being nude in front of the other, but emotionally naked was a whole different game.   
  
In the end Katniss chose to kiss.   
  
They went hand in hand back inside, and back to the bedroom.

 


End file.
